With increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements of speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. FinFETs include vertical semiconductor fins above a substrate. The semiconductor fins are used to form source and drain regions, and channel regions between the source and drain regions. Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) regions are formed to define the semiconductor fins. The FinFETs also include gate stacks, which are formed on the sidewalls and the top surfaces of the semiconductor fins. Since FinFETs have a three-dimensional channel structure, ion implantation processes to the channel require extra care to reduce any geometrical effects.